Pretending
by Mrs.Mchale1994
Summary: He didn't get it, all she ever wanted was for them to be together. He didn't know what the future had in store but all he wanted to know was when they were going to just quit pretending.


**A/N: A look into Finn's head as he wrote 'Pretending'. I love Finnchel and am so happy they are back together! I've never written anything for them before but all I know is I love them and this song and I had to! Please Read and Review**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Everything belongs to Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck, and Ian Brenan**

Finn was a mixature of hurt, pissed, and out of all things confused as hell as he got back to the hotel room. He knew he had screwed up by getting back with Quinn, he knew that, but he thought he could fix it, he pullled out a vagina growing date for god's sake!. That's all she ever wanted right? Was for them to be together? That's all she's ever wanted, and he knows that deep down, that's all he's ever wanted to. He wanted her. He needed her.

He wasn't sure what it was about Rachel Berry that drove him crazy the way she did. When he first met her, he thought she was a little crazy. She talked way too much, she was too energetic and controlling for her own good but man could she sing. It was like hearing an angel, and then he got to know her. He realized that she was an amazing person. Not just because of her talent, but because of what she did with her talent. She put up with slushies in the face, mean names behind her back and to her face, the fact that she was completely under appreciated by the entire school, but she just kept going. She didn't care. She did what she loved, and she worked towards her dreams, no matter what. It was the first of that, that Finn ever saw in Lima, Ohio. On top of all of that, she wanted him. She cared about him. He had blown it countless times, then again so had she, but it didn't really matter. They wanted each other. They needed each other, and when they were finally about to regain that moment, she said she couldn't do it. When would this end? This running around in circles, when could they just finally be happy.

At this point all he wanted to do in all honesty was cry and go to sleep, but then he remembered; they still had two songs to write. He sat at the desk that he had been working at all day and pulled out his notebook. He stared at it blankly for a little while, but still could only think of Rachel. He kept wondering when the hell would they just stop pretending? Then it hit him, he had his title. Soon enough after he had his title, he had his song. It came out of him with no effort. Nothing had ever been so easy to write in his entire life.

At Nationals he saw her standing behind the curtain. She walked up to him before they were supposed to go on.

"You wrote an amazing song, Finn. I didn't know you had it in you."

"Who cares about the song, what I don't understand is all you've ever wanted was for us to be together and now I'm standing here, basically begging for you and suddenly you're not interested."

"I am interested." Finn felt his heart skip in ways he didn't know it could. "I'm more than interested, but don't you get it. This is my dream, being here in New York. I'm not going to let anything keep me from it. I love you Finn, but nothing you do or say is going to change my mind about it."

The announcer called for them to go on stage, and as the music started, Finn felt like it was the end. They were done. As they both sang the lyrics, he couldn't help but look at her with such awe, and he realized, they couldn't be done, they wouldn't be done. He'd do anything to make sure of it, anything to hang onto her. Even if it was only for a few seconds longer. The song was drawing to a close, all the other members of the New Directions were coming out on stage, and it happened. He kissed her. All that was felt from everyone was silence, and awkwardness. But all he felt was passion. He wasn't exactly sure of what he just did, but he knew that no matter what, he kissed her one last time. He did it, and it was worth it. All he now wanted to do was no longer pretend with her, and wheather or not that kiss was a wake up call for her, he didn't know. All he could do was hope, because she was Rachel Berry, the girl he loved, the girl he would always love.


End file.
